


Grow a Little Wiser

by Runningfortocome



Series: Cursed Works [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Smut, TayTay, crystal is a grower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: Roger and Crystal finally hook up and Roger discovers that not all dicks work the same way.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Cursed Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Grow a Little Wiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma_and_orlando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/gifts).



> Inspired by finding r/grower on reddit and being so confused about it. I've ranted about this to basically everyone right now. I'm still very confused and upset about it. So enjoy this terrible fic where I deal with it. Also sorry Crystal, I'm sure you have a much bigger dick, this was just what I needed for this fic.

“Wait, that’s it?” 

“What do you mean, that’s it?”

“Your dick, thats your whole dick? But it’s so small.”

\--

“And you still hooked up? Did you top him?” Interrupts John, confused now. 

“No no no, let me explain” Roger continues. “So we have our pants off, and I’m looking at his dick, and it is really small, like, acorn sized.”

“Yikes” 

“Yeah I know, I always thought Crystal would have a good sized dick.” Brian adds,

“Guys, you gotta let me finish explaining this.” Roger says. Brian shrugs and takes the opportunity to wrap his arm around John, whispering in his ear “I’m glad we both have normal sized dicks.” 

“As I was saying,” Roger says pointedly, glaring at the pair, “I asked him why it was so small.”

\--

“Well then, you’ll have no trouble taking all of it in your mouth.” Crystal said, and the dominant tone in his voice appealed to Roger, even though the tiny dick between his legs didn’t look appealing. 

“Sure, shouldn't be a problem at all.” Roger said, cheekily, dropping to his knees. Crystal growled and grabbed his hair, pulling his face in.

“Roger, suck my dick.” Crystal ordered, and Roger wrapped his lips around the small dick, using his hands to massage the balls which are good sized. He sucked the whole dick down, and it doesn’t seem as small as it was before. Roger wondered if it was a proportion thing, in comparison to the balls. Also it seemed flaccid still, so he gave it an aggressive suck. 

\--

“Brian always likes it if I play with his balls.”

“Everyone likes that John.”

“Okay, fair.”

“I’m going to keep telling the story if its okay with the two of you?”

\--

As Roger sucked the dick, he felt it harden. Not only was it hardening but it seemed to be bigger now. He swallowed it down his throat, now that it seemed big enough. Crystal had his hands in Roger’s hair and was pulling him forward now. Roger let his mind wander, he’d sucked many dicks in his time, and this one wasn’t all that different. 

“There you go Roggie, take it, suck my dick good.” Crystal muttered. With a start Roger choked, Crystal’s dick suddenly seemed bigger in his mouth, he pulled off and was surprised when he pulled off. No longer tiny and soft, Crystal’s dick was now at least six inches long and hard. He breathed hard and looked at it in awe.

“Still think it’s too small?”

\--

“So he’s a grower,”

“Yes, but like, to a crazy degree.”

“I think a good portion of men grow when they become erect Roger.” 

“But from nothing to six inches?!”

“Its possible, anywyas, did you fuck or not?”

“Oh yeah, he fucked me good.”

\--

“Still think I can’t fuck you with my dick?” Crystal growled, slamming Roger’s hips back into his.

Roger keened, every thrust setting his nerves on fire. 

“No, you can fuck me very well.” Roger admitted, 

“Do you want to come?” Crystal asked, reaching around to grab Roger’s aching cock. 

“Yes!” yelped Roger.

“Well then, you need to thank me,”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for what?”

“Thank you for fucking me so good.”

“Thank you for fucking me so good who?”

“Thank you for fucking me so good Sir!” 

“There we go.” Crystal said, pumping Roger’s cock faster and he was coming all over the sheets, the pleasure overtook Roger’s body and he collpased, Crystal fucking frantically into him and finishing with a loud grunt, pinning Roger down. 

\--

“Is that all?” John asks, looking at Roger who seems to have finished with his story. 

“Yup.” Roger leans back, looking pleased.

“Well, Brian, should we inform the other roadies that Crystal has a new nickname?” John says, turning to Brian. 

“Yes, let’s tell them they can call him acorn from now on.” Brian says, grinning. 

“Wait no! Crystal is going to kill me! Guys you can’t do that!” Roger yells, following the retreating figures of his bandmates as they walk off.


End file.
